


The very last night of the rest of their lives

by lazy_gemini



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_gemini/pseuds/lazy_gemini
Summary: Демон Кроули приглашает ангела Азирафеля после несвершившегося Апокалипсиса к себе домой, и ангел, наконец-то, соглашается.





	The very last night of the rest of their lives

**Author's Note:**

> Мне не давала покоя мысль после просмотра сериала, где ночевал Азирафель после несвершившегося Апокалипсиса? И почему в сериале нам этого не показали))) Пришлось дописывать эту сцену самой, они сами виноваты)

Каким наслаждением было после нескольких дней, перенасыщенных тревогами, волнениями и погонями, сидеть на скамейке и потягивать вино прямо из горлышка, разделяя одну бутылку на двоих.  
— О, это наш автобус, — обрадовался Азирафель, но тут же смутился. — На нём написано «Оксфорд»…  
— Да, — мрачно ответил Кроули. Его настроение испортилось, ведь их приятное ожидание заканчивалось. — Но он всё равно поедет в Лондон, хотя водитель и не поймет почему.  
— Тогда он мог бы высадить меня у книжного магазина, — с готовностью предложил Азирафель.

Кроули вскинул голову. Стараясь говорить как можно мягче, он возразил:  
— Твой магазин сгорел, помнишь?  
И после небольшой паузы решился добавить:  
— Ты можешь поехать ко мне. Если хочешь…  
Да Кроули знал, что это почти безнадежно. Но он не мог не рискнуть. Ведь даже если ты 6000 лет пытаешься и каждый раз получаешь отказы, то это не повод не пробовать снова и снова.  
Выражение лица Азирафеля было сложным. На нём явственно отпечатались сомнение, удивление и… это точно была радость?  
Тем не менее, он выдавил:  
— Боюсь моей стороне это не понравится…  
— У нас нет больше сторон, ангел. Ни твоей, ни моей. — Голос Кроули был непривычно мягок, хоть и звучал немного хрипло. — Мы теперь на одной стороне — нашей.

…

Они ехали молча уже с полчаса. Кроули, сидя у окна, бездумно пялился в тёмное стекло. Как вдруг ощутил прикосновение к своему колену. Он опустил взгляд, и с лёгким изумлением обнаружил лежащую на нём руку Азирафеля. Кроули быстро поднял глаза, с немым вопросом глядя в лицо ангела. Азирафель был непривычно серьёзен. Но заметив что Кроули смотрит на него, нерешительно улыбнулся уголками губ.  
— Да, — просто произнес он.  
— В… в каком смысле «да»? — заикнувшись от неожиданности произнёс Кроули.  
Азирафель медленно убрал руку с колена Кроули.  
— В том смысле что я не против поехать к тебе, — Азирафель всё ещё был серьёзен, но глаза его блестели от сдерживаемой улыбки. Кроули вспыхнул. Быстрым движением он схватил руку Азирафеля, хотел было поднести её к губам, не донес, прижал к груди, и выдавил из себя стон:  
— Ангел, я шесть тысяч лет ждал этих слов!..  
— Прости, — неловко произнёс Азирафель, и попытался смущённо высвободить свою руку из хватки демона. — Не было возможности сказать их раньше.

…

Прошелестев тормозами, автобус остановился. Выйдя на остановке, ангел и демон направились к дому Кроули.  
— Я никогда не был раньше в этом районе, — с любопытством озираясь, сказал Азирафель.  
— Угу. Я бы заметил, — ответил Кроули, звеня ключами.  
Он отпер двери в свою квартиру и широким жестом молча предложил своему спутнику войти.  
Внутри у Кроули было темно. И хотя демон, входя вслед за ангелом, щелкнул выключателем, электричество не смогло рассеять полумрак его квартиры. Ключи с неожиданно громким звоном брякнулись о полированную поверхность мраморного стола. Кроули неторопливо приблизился к дивану, рухнул в него и вытянул длинные ноги. Он широко развел руками, приглашая Азирафеля.  
— Располагайся. Чувствуй себя как дома.  
Азирафель кивнул, принимая приглашение, и несколько торопливо прошел в комнату.  
Внутренняя обстановка в квартире Кроули напоминала музей. Быть может, музей готики или чего-нибудь подобного. Откинувшись на спинку дивана и подперев указательным пальцем щеку, Кроули неотрывно наблюдал за ангелом, с нескрываемым интересом изучающим его квартиру.  
Выражение скрытых за темными очками глаз демона было невозможно разгадать.  
Азирафель недолго постоял у декоративного кувшина со змием, водруженного на подставку (Кроули лично приобрёл этот сосуд у скульптора на его персональной выставке в начале 20 века). Затем провел пальцем по древнеримской статуе из черного мрамора, кстати настолько неплохо сохранившейся, что на её постаменте до сих пор была явственно различима выбитая острым резцом дарственная надпись автора: «Достопочтенному доминусу Кроули от Луция Лузитанского».  
Ангел понимающе хмыкнул и покивал головой, остановившись возле картины с первым наброском Джоконды, и, наконец, закончив осмотр, повернулся к Кроули. Взгляд его упал на роскошный золотой трон, стоявший подле мраморного стола.  
— Милый стул, — вежливо отметил Азирафель, уже вытягивая шею в сторону следующей комнаты, виднеющейся через приоткрытую дверь. Кроули бросил быстрый взгляд в ту же сторону. Ангел, всплеснув руками, изумленно выдохнул:  
— О, Кроули, у тебя есть оранжерея!  
— Ну, не совсем… — промямлил Кроули. Но Азирафель уже бежал в комнату, где, настороженно присматриваясь к неожиданному гостю, тихо трепетали листьями зелёные «питомцы» Кроули. Демон, вздохнув, поднялся с дивана и последовал за Азирафелем. Он остановился в дверях и, сложив руки на груди, прислонился плечом к косяку.  
— Да, — проговорил он, — здесь я типа… их выращиваю…  
Ангел повернул к нему восхищенное лицо. Глаза его сияли.  
— Кроули, они великолепны!  
По комнате пронесся явственный вздох, и послышался негромкий шелест листьев. Кроули нахмурился и сердито зыркнул взглядом в ту сторону, где стоял в горшке особо пышный фикус.  
Азирафель тем временем перебегал от одного куста другому, восхищенно касался блестящих упругих листьев ладошками, и постоянно восклицал что-то вроде «изумительно!», «потрясающе!», «невероятно!».  
Затем он остановился, улыбнулся Кроули, и произнес:  
— Оказывается, я столького не знал о тебе. Я и не думал, что ты любишь цветы!  
Кроули кашлянул и почесал кончик носа. Азирафель готов был поклясться, что демон сейчас выглядит необычно смущенным.  
Кроули хлопнул в ладоши, чтобы прервать неловкую паузу, и, быть может, несколько преувеличенно громко и быстро заговорил:  
— Рад, что они тебе понравились, ангел. Но у нас был тяжёлый день. А завтрашний грозится быть ещё тяжелее. Тебе нужно поспать.  
Азирафель, тоже несколько быстрее, чем нужно было, кивнул, соглашаясь.  
— Да-да, конечно.  
— Спальня в той стороне, — показал рукой Кроули. — Я постелю тебе там.  
— Спасибо, — произнёс Азирафель, направляясь к выходу из оранжереи. Но в дверях стояло непреодолимое препятствие в лице демона Кроули, и Азирафель запнулся.  
— Ах, да, — спохватился демон и поспешно посторонился, пропуская вперёд ангела. — Я буду спать на диване, не беспокойся за меня, — добавил он ему в спину.

…

Спальня Кроули представляла собой огромное, полупустое и такое же темное, как и вся остальная квартира, помещение. Центр комнаты занимала кровать, которую справедливее было назвать, скорее, ложем, а ещё точнее — царственным одром. Молча глядя на эту огромную конструкцию, включающую в себя нечто витое, золочёное, покрытое темным шелком, оба, и ангел, и демон чувствовали себя неловко.  
Азирафель приблизился к широкой, как взлетная полоса, кровати, аккуратно сел на самый краешек, и слегка попружинил на ней.  
— Мягкая, — сказал он.  
Кроули всё ещё не снимал своих очков, но и тёмные стёкла не могли скрыть двойственных эмоций, которые в данный момент испытывал демон. На его лице отражалась борьба двух чувств: бесконечного, глубокого, мучительного смущения и не менее глубокого счастья от присутствия Азирафеля рядом, в его доме. Губы демона шевелились, но слова, слетевшие с них, совершенно не отвечали мыслям, мелькающим в голове Кроули.  
— Эм… Здесь одеяло. Два. Теплые. На случай, если будет холодно, — отчаянно жестикулируя, наконец проговорил Кроули.  
Азирафель кивнул.  
— Ну, я пошел. — Эта фраза вышла чуть более вопросительной, чем хотел показать Кроули. — Спокойной ночи, — добавил демон.  
— Спокойной ночи, — ответил Азирафель, по-прежнему сидя на кровати.  
Кроули повернулся спиной, махнул рукой на прощание, и вышел, затворив за собой крутящуюся дверь. Оставшись один в темной спальне, Азирафель тихо вздохнул, и стал готовиться ко сну.

…

Ночью Кроули внезапно проснулся. Он сам не понял, что его разбудило, но на всякий случай подобрался, готовый в любой момент дать отпор врагу. Но, разглядев рядом со своим диваном тёмный силуэт, Кроули расслабился.  
— Азирафель? — всё ещё недоверчиво спросил он. Голос Кроули звучал хрипло после сна.  
Закутанный в тёмное одеяло с головы до ног призрак, оказавшийся в самом деле Азирафелем, кивнул.  
Кроули перевёл взгляд вниз. Из-под длинного одеяла виднелись только ступни ангела. Азирафель стоял рядом с диваном, зябко перебирая голыми ногами. Кроули сел на диване, при этом плед соскользнул с плеч и обнажил грудь демона. Его жилистый торс обвивала татуировка змея, голова которого начиналась в районе левой груди, а хвост терялся под складками пледа. Кроули похлопал по сидению рядом с собой.

— Садись, — сказал он, — пол, должно быть, зверски холодный.  
— О, спасибо, — благодарно вымолвил Азирафель, и с облегчением сел рядом с Кроули, подобрав под себя ноги.  
От взгляда демона не укрылось то внимательное любопытство, с которым Азирафель разглядывал татуировку Кроули. Демон едва заметно усмехнулся уголком губ. Затем он перевел взгляд на наручные часы. Одна бровь его скептически поднялась.  
— Ангел, сейчас два часа ночи. Почему ты не спишь? Что-то случилось?  
Азирафель попытался развести руками, но руки его держали одеяло, поэтому жест получился довольно неуклюжим.  
— Прости, мне очень неловко, но я не смог заснуть. Слишком много мыслей в голове.  
Кроули, у которого в голове сейчас была только одна мысль, тихо застонал и откинул голову на спинку дивана.  
— Солнце, ты слишком много думаешь.  
— Постой. Кроули, я размышлял о листке, выпавшем из книги пророчеств. Что если это про нас?  
— Это совершенно определенно про нас, Азирафель, — немного раздраженно ответил Кроули, поворачиваясь лицом к ангелу. — Агнесса чётко сказала нам, что нужно делать завтра. Так почему бы тебе сейчас не пойти поспать? — Кроули на мгновение помолчал, прикрыв глаза. Затем продолжил гораздо тише и мягче:  
— Если у тебя нет других планов? — и выжидательно взглянул своими змеиными глазами прямо в глаза Азирафелю.  
Азирафель растерянно заморгал, попытался отвести взгляд в сторону, но затем всё же взглянул в глаза демону, стойко выдержав его пристальный выжидающий взгляд.  
— Ммм? — подстегнул его Кроули. — Ты хотел спросить что-то ещё?  
— Да, — шепотом ответил Азирафель. — Я хотел бы знать, где заканчивается твоя татуировка… — ангел высвободил руку из-под одеяла и коснулся пальцем головы нарисованного змея на груди демона.  
Губы Кроули расползлись в широченной и откровенно непристойной ухмылке. Он медленно приблизился к лицу Азирафеля, залившегося ярким румянцем, и склонился к его уху.  
— Тебе рассказать или лучше показать? — жарко прошептал Кроули.  
Судорожный вздох был ему ответом. Кроули с готовностью обхватил руками затылок Азирафеля и притянул его лицо ближе к себе. Ангел доверчиво закрыл глаза и приоткрыл губы. Кроули очень осторожно коснулся его губ своими, запечатлевая почти невесомый поцелуй.  
— Это не слишком быстро для тебя, ангел? — негромко промурлыкал Кроули, не в силах сдержать счастливую улыбку, но всё же ощущавший беспокойство (на самом деле, почти панику при мысли о том, что может напугать Азирафеля и тот оттолкнет Кроули от себя).  
Не открывая глаз Азирафель мотнул головой. По телу Кроули пробежала дрожь. Снаружи мало что изменилось, но внутри него моментально заполыхало адское пламя, в котором запрыгали и заизвивались сладострастные суккубы и инкубы. Хотя желания Кроули в этот момент были совсем не демонической природы, и тем более, не ангельской, а очень даже человеческой.  
Он судорожно вздохнул сквозь зубы, обеими руками обхватил всё ещё закутанного в одеяло Азирафеля, и крепко прижал его к себе. Кроули уткнулся лицом в шею ангела, и шумно втянул воздух. Его голова кружилась от ощущения теплого и мягкого тела, которое он держал в своих объятьях, а запах Азирафеля сводил его с ума.  
— Щекотно, — хихикнул в этот момент так сладко пахнувший ангел и нервно подвигал плечами.  
Кроули чуть отстранился и громко расхохотался.  
— Вот за что я люблю тебя, ангел, так это за умение испортить самый романтичный момент.  
Азирафель смотрел на Кроули своим фирменным чистым взглядом честных голубых глаз.  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, Кроули, — произнес он, и, воспользовавшись замешательством совершенно изумленого демона обнял его за плечи и потянулся губами к его губам.  
Кроули с готовностью встретил его. В свою очередь он обхватил руками Азирафеля и начал его целовать. В этом поцелуе слились горячее желание и забота, чувственность и глубокая духовность, страсть и нежность, которые годами, — да что там! сотнями лет — копились в них обоих.  
Руки Азирафеля вцепились в плечи Кроули. Пальцы демона бессознательно ерошили светлые волосы ангела. Он все крепче прижимал к себе Азирафеля, не переставая целовать его, до тех пор, пока из груди ангела не вырвался приглушенный стон. Тогда Кроули прервал поцелуй. Но глаза его ни на минуту не останавливались, лаская взглядом горячо любимое чело ангела, и с немалым удовольствием замечали изменения, которые он так давно мечтал увидеть на этом добродушном и слегка наивном лице. Например, пылкий румянец на щеках, полураскрытые, яркие после страстных поцелуев, губы, из которых всего минуту назад вырывались такие стоны, что у Кроули темнело в глазах от желания, а самое главное — широко распахнутые глаза Азирафеля, блестевшие в полумраке комнаты. В них плескалось такое море эмоций, что оно грозилось затопить влюбленного демона с головой. Но самое первое, что в них различил Кроули, было простое и недвусмысленное желание не останавливаться ни в коем случае.  
Кроули положил руку на грудь Азирафеля и мягко его подтолкнул. Не ожидавший подвоха ангел тихонько ойкнул, падая головой в подушку, но тут же рассмеялся. Кроули примостился рядом с Азирафелем, хотя из-за небольшой ширины дивана получилось больше не рядом, а на нём. Он снова припал к его шее, покрывая её всю рядом горячих быстрых поцелуев. Но Азирафель вдруг остановил его, прижав голову Кроули к себе.  
С огромным усилием собирая в голове убежавшие далеко и надолго мысли, Кроули смог выдавить:  
— Ммм? Что-то не так?  
Он с ужасом подумал, что рано успокоился, и волна паники чуть не захлестнула демона с головой. «Я слишком тороплюсь? Я был груб? Ему не нравится? Он оттолкнет меня, уйдет, оставит навсегда?».  
Азирафель же робко улыбнулся и сказал:  
— Нет-нет. Всё просто… волшебно.  
На этих словах Кроули отпустило и он, обмякнув, окончательно навалился на Азирафеля придавив собой тело ангела.  
— Но, — продолжал ангел, — пытаясь пошевелиться, — я тут подумал… в спальне стоит такая шикарная кровать, а мы ютимся на этом узком диване…  
Кроули приподнялся и взглянул на Азирафеля. В этот момент ангелу, наверное, казалось, что он выглядит дерзко, но Кроули разглядел чуть виноватую улыбку Азирафеля и низко зарычал.  
— Совершенно с тобой согласен, — проговорил он, вытянул руку и щелкнул пальцами. Через мгновенье они уже лежали на бесконечных прохладных шелковых простынях в спальне Кроули.  
Азирафель, которого Кроули чудесным образом перенес на кровать вместе с одеялом, сел от неожиданности.  
— Кроули? — воскликнул он возмущенно. — Почему ты никогда не говорил, что умеешь использовать телепортацию?!  
Вместо ответа Кроули подполз к нему и, нежно высвобождая ангела из плена одеяла, прильнул к его уху.  
— Прости, — прошелестел он, — раньше у меня не было возможности это продемонстрировать.  
Кроули прикусил мочку уха Азирафеля, а потом лизнул его в щеку.  
— Так ты готов рассмотреть моё тату в подробностях или это слишком быстро для тебя? — медовые глаза демона горели желанием и смеялись одновременно.  
Азирафель сердито дернул головой.  
— Будь добр, Кроули, не упоминай при мне больше эту фразу. Я уже глубоко раскаиваюсь, что когда-то её произнес.  
Кроули со смехом увлек ангела на подушки. Нависнув над ним, и уже собираясь продолжить начатое на диване, Кроули на мгновение отвлекся и повернул голову. Взгляд его упал на пышно зеленевшую в кадке декоративную пальму, стоящую рядом с кроватью. Кроули глухо пробормотал под нос что-то неразличимое, но по всей вероятности — богохульное, и снова щелкнул пальцами. Вышитый балдахин с шорохом развернулся над кроватью, тесемки, державшие полог привязанным к золоченным столбикам, распустились, и мягкие завесы надежно укрыли демона и ангела бархатной стеной, достаточно непроницаемой как для людского взгляда, так и для взгляда растений, и Кроули в этот момент было совершенно неважно, бывают ли в самом деле у растений глаза.


End file.
